


Before

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs S remembers everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

Mrs S sighs to herself as she watches Kira sleeping. She had lost everything to protect this child... She loved her but she also wishes that she had been strong enough to keep hold of Marian at the same time. 

Marion barely blinks as she watches Charlotte sleep, she can remember everything about what used to happen between herself and Siobhan. She had loved her, loved her enough to try to hold onto Siobhan. Now though... she wishes she'd let go. 

Mrs S and Marion's lives had changed since they fell in love, then changed again when they had to let one another go. Five years later their paths had crossed again. Mrs S remembered everything and Marion had flinched away, turning to walk away.


End file.
